


The Devil She Chose

by LadyJupiter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Molly, F/M, I tried to stay in character as best I could, Jim likes being called Daddy, Mild Smut, Murder, OOC sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJupiter/pseuds/LadyJupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly stood in the lobby of the hotel in her long black evening dress, and puffed out a bit of annoyed breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil She Chose

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been in love with the idea of Dark Molly. After 221B Con I came up with the idea for this story. Hopefully I kept the characters true to how they would act. This is mainly written for myself, but I hope other people will enjoy it.

Molly stood in the lobby of the hotel in her long black evening dress, and puffed out a bit of annoyed breath. She checked the time on her platinum marcasite oval face watch again which was over the wrist of her velvet evening gloves. Two minutes past when her client was supposed to be there. In the past she may have begun to panic and think she was being stood up. These days there were worse consequences if she failed. She opened her small clutch purse to pull out her lipstick and using a mirror in the lobby, applied another layer of the bright red color. She snapped her purse shut and was adjusting her chest in the dress when she saw him walk in. Finally; she thought to herself. She watched in the mirror as he looked around nervously behind her. She smirked a little to herself at his jitterness, feeling a slight thrill and a bit of relief inside of her stomach. She wasn't nervous per say, she'd been on a few jobs before, but mainly, she was just for show. Working on her own always came with a certain amount of anxiety. She finished up and slowly turned to face him. He was clean shaved and wearing a nice suit; clearly he had just come from work.

As he continued to look around and grabbed his tie to adjust a bit, his gaze fell upon her. She winked and smiled sweetly, blowing a small kiss towards him, which had been the signal he'd been informed to look for in the confirmation email she'd sent him. His eyes light up a as he looked her over from top to bottom, clearly pleased and undressing her with his eyes. Molly did her best to not shutter in disgust at the thought of those hands on her. She tilted her head towards the lifts and walked over, her heels adding to the chatter of other background noise. The man followed quickly behind her. She pressed the up button and within a few minutes the lift was there and empty as the two of them stepped in.

No sooner than than doors closed, the man was upon her. He grabbed her slim form and pulled her close, touching every part of her he could, muttering about how her picture didn't do her justice on the website. He inhaled deeply in her hair and then went to kiss her. She pulled back a bit from him and chuckled as best she could to hide the fact she wanted to throw up.

"Kissing is an extra fee Love." she purred. He panted a bit as he turned her face towards him.

"I told you, money isn't an issue. Name it and I'll pay it." he said breathlessly. It was all Molly could do to keep from rolling her eyes, so she just closed them and let him kiss her. It was sloppy and his breath reeked a bit of whatever god awful thing he'd had for lunch. She felt her stomach try to lurch. After what felt like an eternity, the left came to a stop at the 11th floor. She worked a bit to try and pry him off of her.

"Mmm, we're here. Don't want prying eyes watching do you?" she reasoned. He nodded and let go of her. She carefully walked past him and lead him down the hall to the room she had checked out for the evening. She put the card key in and opened the door, turning to wink at her companion and walked in. As soon as he was in the room and the door closed, he was one her again, pushing her determinedly back towards the bed, resuming his terrible kissing and working desperately to get her dress off of her, causing her to drop her purse in the process.

As the got closer to the bed she looked to her right and saw the room's phone. Just a few more inches. It was then she heard her dress rip and she snapped. She shoved him off of her with all her might. He looked at her in surprise and let out a playful growl. 

"Like it a bit rough do you?" a smirk crossing his face. He came out her again and as he did, she grabbed the phone, ripping out of the wall and bashed him upside the head with it, knocking him to his knees. His mouth opened in surprise and he gazed dizzily at her.

"You ripped my dress you twat!" she spat in disgust and swung the phone again, knocking him completely unconscious. She breathed heavy as he watched him hit the floor in a heap. Taking a moment to catch her breath, pulled the cord from the phone and doing her best to roll him on his side, she pulled his arms behind him and tied them tightly behind his back, gaining some enjoyment of knowing how purple his hands would soon be from the loss of blood as she used her medical knowledge to properly cut of the circulation. She then scooped up under his arms and tugged, grunting a little as she did, to pull him up on the bed as best she could. By the time she was done, he was mostly laying on it with a leg hanging off of it and laying at an odd angle.

She puffed out a breath again and went to work of digging through his suits pockets. She quickly found the envelope of money he was going pay her for her services and took it. However there was no sign of the flash drive she was supposed to get. Son of a bitch, if he didn't bring it with him...

She tried not to panic of what would happen if she came back empty handed. Finally in a deep pocket hidden in his jacket, she found it. Let out a small sigh of relief, she walked over and grabbed her purse off of the floor and snapped it open. She dropped the flash drive and placed the envelope of money in it. She then removed her evening gloves and pulled out the latex ones she had brought with her as well as removing the scalpel as well. She smiled a bit as she admired it in the light. How shiny it was and how easily it cut through human flesh. She then settled herself at the foot of the bed and waited for the man to wake up.

Luckily it wasn't a long wait before she heard him groan awake. She stood and walked over to make sure she would be the first thing he would see. His eyes slowly opened and she watched as he focused his sight a bit. As soon as he saw her, he angrily jerked at her.

"You crazy bitch!" he snapped, baring his teeth and twisting against his restraints. She glared at him a bit before speaking softly.

"Maybe, but at least arseholes like you don't walk all over me anymore." she said and moved quickly to grab his hair and tugged, stretching is throat so it was tight and dug the blade of scalpel deep into the skin and muscle, slicing through his jugular. He let out a gurgling choking sound as she continued to slice, leaving a purposefully jagged line from one end of his neck to the other. She pulled the scalpel out and let go of his hair and watched as he bled out. Within minutes he was quiet and laid dead on the bed. 

She gave his limp leg a kick just for good measure and grabbed her purse and stepped into the bathroom. She cleaned off her scalpel and tossed her latex gloves in the bin. After replacing the scalpel in her purse, she adjust her hair and fixed the lipstick the gross bastard had smeared. She then gave herself a once over to make sure she hadn't gotten any blood on herself. She wondered if completing the job would make up for the fact he'd ripped her dress.

She carefully slipped from the room, placing the do not disturb placard on the handle and made her way back to the lift to head down to the lobby. She pulled out her phone on the way down and sent a brief text message.

'It's done Darling' - MH. The lift reached the lobby as she placed the phone in her purse and she confidently made her way through it and back outside. She watched as the sleek black car pulled up to the curb and the door opened for her. She slid inside and took a seat, closing the door behind her. 

"Did you bring Daddy a present little one?" a soft Irish accent asked as the car pulled away and began to move. She smiled shyly and opened her purse to pull out the flash drive and handed it Jim Moriarty.

"Mmm, that's my good girl." he cooed as he took it and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy." she answered softly. Jim grinned as he looked at the flash drive and then placed it in his pocket. He reached out and gently took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"You've come so far my little Mouse, you make me so proud sometimes." he told her. She felt a blush creep up on her face. Jim had obviously had a couple of drinks while waiting to hear from her if he was being this loose with the affections and praising her so much. In fact, it was almost all she could to not let out a squeak of surprise as he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

After a moment though, she gingerly returned the kiss, once she felt it was safe enough to do so. She tasted the expensive Irish whiskey on his breath confirming her suspensions. She hummed a little as she felt his hand in her hair. It was gentle for once, not malicious. She wondered how far Jim would take things at this point and time. It was very rare for her to get any kind of attention of this sort from him. Jim slept with Sebastian more than he than he ever considered sleeping with her, let alone touched her gently. Molly was just another pretty thing to add to his collection and occasionally do the jobs even Sebastian couldn't it, which again was rare.

As the kissing grew more heated, she found herself thinking back to two years ago when she had first met Jim. He had disguised himself as an IT worker at Bart's and struck up a relationship with her just to get close to Sherlock. She remembered the horrible things Sherlock had said about Jim and how much it had hurt. Sherlock the arsehole she'd pined pathetically after for longer than was possibly healthy for her.

Of course Sherlock hadn't been wrong on his deduction that Jim was gay, however it still didn't make any better how he had said it. It was shortly after than Molly had thought about breaking up with Jim. He'd come over to her flat that night for dinner. She'd been hesitant about letting in him at first, but he gave her that charming ,shy smile she couldn't resist and she had let him in.

They ate the modest dinner she had made in an awkward silence and Molly had been on her third glass of wine, working up the nerve on how to break things off with him when there had been a loud knock on her door. She'd gone to answer it and cried out as she was pushed out of the way by Sebastian as he stormed into her flat. Jim was on his feet and looking darkly at him.

Molly had turned to see what was happened and that was when she had seen Jim from IT dissolve quickly into who she would learn was Jim Moriarty. He and Sebastian were speaking in quiet, serious tones and Molly over heard the words job botch and target. Jim had then punched Sebastian calling him an incompetent idiot. They had both turned to the door to leave when the saw her, seeming to have forgotten briefly she was even there.

Sebastian had take a menacing step towards her, which in turn had caused her to step back in terror. Jim held his hand up and Sebastian had stopped moving. He then walked carefully up to Molly.

"Please... I won't tell anyone." she had whimpered in a small voice as he approached her. He pinned against her counter in the kitchen. She flinched and shivered a bit as he reached out and ran the back of his hand gently over her face.

Oh Molly, I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." he said and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. He then pulled back and looked her, a slight merriment in his eyes at her fear.

"Did you have something you wanted to say? You seemed so quiet during dinner."

"I-I think we should... see other people." she said carefully, not sure of his reaction at this point. Jim merely chuckled at her.

"A breakup dinner? That's so sweet and predictable."

"Boss." Sebastian said, with some caution, yet force behind it. Jim glanced over at him as he snorted a bit in what Molly would later learn was jealousy. Jim turned back to her and pulled a business card out of his pocket and placed it on the counter next to her.

"Call me when you're tired of Sherlock and this pathetic existence you call a life." he whispered, bringing his mouth up to breath upon her ear. He stepped back to look at her as she cowered a bit more and then snapping his fingers, signaling Sebastian, the two of them left her flat. She finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and sank to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat there shaking. She felt sick. She'd let a criminal into her flat, let him KNOW where she lived. And yet on some deep level she wasn't ready to admit, it thrilled her as well.

After that night, things seemed to become a bit of a blur. She'd gone about with her life, glancing over her shoulder, wondering if Jim had someone watching her. It thrilled her as much as it terrified her. It was at that point she began to notice how boring her life actually was, just as Jim had mentioned that fateful night. People were always walking all over her; Sherlock being the worst of them. She had called Jim within two weeks.

He showed up at her flat dressed in an impeccably smart suit, looking completely different from his IT days. Molly wondered if he had ever actually worked at Bart's. She felt the thrill of fear down her spine again as he smiled shark like at her.

"Hello Molly." he said.

"Jim..." she'd started to whisper, but he moved quickly into her flat and grabbed her, kissing her again. It was an odd kiss; one without any feeling. Almost as if she was agreeing to something unknown. He broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"One bag, only what you feel you really need." he told her sternly. She looked at him confused.

"I don't..." she began confused.

"Molly Love, we don't have time to stand around and make small talk. Sebastian is currently rigging your flat up with a few surprised. I suggest you hurry." he practically sang at her. She didn't know what he meant by surprises, but something told her not to argue. She went to her room and grabbed a suitcase. She threw some clothes in it as well as a few personal items she wanted and quickly stuffed her cat in his carrier. She hurried back out to Jim who had been looking at his phone almost bored. He made a slight face at the sight of the cat carrier, but said nothing. He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed her roughly by one arm, pulling her out of her flat, down the stairs and to the car waiting outside.

He quickly pushed her inside and climbing in after closed the door. They had barely turned off her block before a loud explosion rocked the area. Molly dared to glance out the back window as she saw her flat go up in flames. She turned back to Jim to ask what happened when he pounced on her. Her cry was cut off as he grabbed her neck and squeezed, slamming her head into the side on one of the back doors.

"You're mine now Molly Hooper. Believe me when I say no one is going to come looking for you. Be a good girl and Daddy will take care of you. However, if you don't listen to every. thing. I. say. then I can promise, it will NOT end well for you. Do you understand?" he said in the darkest, most malevolent voice she had ever heard. She gasped out a small yes.

"Yes what?" he asked, squeezing a bit more and causing her vision to go fuzzy.

"Yes... Daddy..." she wheezed. He smirked a bit.

"That's a good girl." he said and let go of her. She coughed a little and rubbed her neck. She knew he had bruised her and she sat silently in the car as it drove her to what would become her new home, wondering what she had agreed to and if would always be like this. Once the car came to a stop in front of a tower of flats in one of the richer parts of town, Jim led her into a flat which made her gasp a little at the size of it. She could almost hear Jim smirking behind her as he came up and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. She shivered in his touch, both from fear and small amount of excitement.

"Tomorrow, Daddy will take you out and buy you some pretty things. Would you like that?" he asked sniffing her hair. She smiled and nodded. No one had ever spoiled her before.

"Yes Daddy." she said softly. Jim kissed her cheek and let go of her as his phone beeped. He pulled it out and looked at it. She could only imagine what the text message said.

"Sorry Love, I have a meeting to go to. The bedroom on the left end of the hall can be yours. And I would love some of that pasta you made for our last date." he said and with that he was gone out the door.

Slowly over time she learned exactly what Jim did for a living and was sucked into a world of secrets and violence. Jim treated her good as he promised as long as she did as he instructed her. Which at the current moment included being kissed as if she were the only woman in the world and a hand on her thigh working its way slowly up her skirt.

"Mmm, Daddy thinks his little girl deserves something special." he purred. Molly hummed in acknowledgement. Jim was definitely a little drunk. He hadn't touched her in three months and that had been to pull her hair and throw her into a wall because she had forgotten to pick up his favorite biscuits to go with his tea at the store.

"Oh yes, please Daddy." she breathed softly. Sebastian must be occupied with work of some sort if Jim wanted her this badly. He bit softly at her lips before moving downwards to kiss along her jawline and down towards her neck. She let out a soft cry as he bite her hard and began to suck. Oh that was going to leave a mark and Sebastian would not like that. She mentally slapped herself. Who cares about Sebastian right now? You're the center of Jim's attention; she scolded herself.

She cried out a bit louder as he bit her again and she wondered if he was going to draw blood this time? She shivered as his hand moved up under her dress and tugged at her panties.

"Jim..." she moaned. He bit sharply at her neck and she gasped.

"Daddy..." and she was rewarded with a soft lick. Jim shifted in his seat and pressed himself against her, forcing her lie down across the back seat. With a quick movement he was straddling her and she could feel his clothed erection poking her leg some. His pulled some of the skin of her neck in his teeth before he let go and then went to claim her mouth again.

"Mine." he growled possessively as he bit and kissed her roughly. She let out a moan in his mouth as she felt his fingers brush over her sensitive folds of her vagina. He tugged at her panties pulling them down and shoving her skirt up. She then heard the sound him undoing the zip of his pants. Within moments he had roughly pressed her one leg against the back of seat and he roughly shoved himself deep inside of her.

She cried out at the rough penetration. There was never anything gentle or loving about having sex with Jim. He was always fast and rough, caring more about his own enjoyment and gratification. She gasped and cried out as he roughly thrust inside of her. Slowly the pain ebbed away and a slight pleasure began to flow through her. She tried to shift to change the angle to possibly make it a bit better for herself. Jim quickly reached out and grabbed her throat, giving one sharp squeeze as a warning. Molly contented herself to stay still and let Jim have her.

It wasn't too much longer before Jim's thrusting became erratic as he began to close in on his own release. Finally he gave one last, deep thrust and pulled out and came on her thigh. She felt the warm, sticky liquid on her left and shuttered a little. Jim gave her mouth one last nip and then sat up and quickly stuffed himself back inside of his pants and returned to his spot in the backseat where he had been sitting. He looked at her a bit with a gleam of something dangerous in his eye. She sat up carefully, doing her best to not flinch too much in pain.

"What do we say?" he asked darkly.

"Thank you Daddy." she answered him, her voice a little hoarse from the squeezing on her neck. He smirked at her, clearly satisfied with himself. He then pulled his phone out and began to text away on it. Molly shifted in the seat a little and let out a soft sigh. She looked over as Jim ignored her, focused on whatever message he was sending.

"I love you." she said softly. He flashed his eyes at her and smirked, then went back to his phone. Jim was happy, which meant she was allowed to relax and be happy. She opened her purse and pulled out the envelope of money, counting to make sure the amount was correct. She needed to go grocery shopping soon anyways. Jim had requested pasta for dinner in the next week.

The End


End file.
